Brad Snider
Brad Snider (1970-2004) is one of the main protagonists and one of the seven playable characters in Grand Theft Auto VI. Background Early Life Little is known about Snider's early life, other than that he was born (or at least lived for some time) in Ludendorff, North Yankton. Early Criminal Life Brad did not commit any serious crimes until he met with Trevor Philips and became a member of a heist crew, consisting of Michael Townley, Philips and Lester Crest. From then on, they would rob banks and make a fortune, all while evading law enforcement. Despite their fruitful partnership, Brad was disliked by Michael and Lester, who both distrusted him. Trevor, on the other hand, had a closer connection with Brad. Ludendorff It was in 2004 when Brad participated in a fateful heist, along with the pair and an unnamed getaway driver. The heist was a failure, with Trevor murdering a security guard, unexpected police 'heat' resulting in the death of the driver, and Brad and Michael being shot during the escape by Dave Norton, an FIB agent. Only Trevor managed to escape. Publicly, Brad was imprisoned with a stiff sentence, while Michael died of his gunshot wound. In reality, Brad was buried as "Michael Townley", with Michael changing his surname to "De Santa" and moving to Los Santos with his family. Over the next nine years, "Brad" maintained an infrequent correspondence with Trevor through paper and electronic mail. It served as his only lifeline to the outside world, as he claimed to have been denied visitor privileges. By the time Trevor reunites with Michael and Lester Crest, "Brad" seems relatively at peace with his situation and encourages Trevor to turn himself in. In reality, these messages were written by DaveNORTON, the agent who shot Brad, to allow him to keep an eye on Trevor and to prevent him from discovering the truth. The Truth Trevor eventually realises the truth, however. Brad never survived the botched Prologue heist and was buried in the place of the supposedly dead Michael. Michael, who already knew the truth, attempts to prevent Trevor finding out. Over Michael's protests, Trevor flies to North Yankton during Bury the Hatchet to confirm his suspicions, and exhumes Brad's corpse from Michael's grave. Following this discovery, Trevor and Michael refuse to speak to each other, a hostility which lasts until the end of the game. If Trevor survives at the end of the game, DaveNORTON emails him and explains that he was the one who sent the e-mails and letters posing as Brad. If both Trevor and Michael survive, Trevor forgives Michael and both mutually agree that Brad was a "dick". During the events in Grand Theft Auto VI In 2004, Brad is working with Michael and Trevor for the upcoming Ludendorff heist. Brad also acts as a hitman for Oliver Pegorin the son of Jimmy Pegorino and Dimitri Rascalv the main antagonist of GTA IV. Mission Appearances As a main protagonist, Brad appears in most of the missions in Chapter 6. (32 Mission Appearances) Special Ability Brad's ability is to become cloaked, which disguises him almost completely from enemies. Brad's ability becomes less useful when sprinting, and recharges when out of sight. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists